When Jade Met Silver
by SoulSearcher95
Summary: A little fluffy one shot for Valentines, enjoy and please review.


**A/N: Just a fluffy one shot I wrote for valentines. No actual slash. No anything really, not even bad language. Which is rare for me.**

**So Happy Valentines folks... Enjoy!**

In a light open living room in London on a mild day in early spring, a teenager stood with his father, nervously. The clock chimed 12 times. The younger of the two sighed and then.

"Dad I need to talk to you."

"Yes James?"

"Dad I'm I think I'm gay."

"Oh, okay. Well that's not exactly what I was expecting, but okay you're 17 and old enough to make your own descisions."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not, unless you're about to declare your undying love for a professor, or someone likewise far too old for you."

"Not exactly."

"So there is someone then?"

"Yeah." James looked down. "You might want to sit down, this might be a shock."

"James, tell me."

"Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

"I see, and well does he feel the same?"

"Yes, he's telling his dad now too."

There was a loud crack. Then suddenly two very thin, very blond men stood in the living room with the others.

"Malfoy, I thought it was customary to knock or something before you apparated in to someone's home."

"You know about all this?" Malfoy gestured at the two younger men.

"Yeah." The brunette spotted his son trying to sneak out with the Scorpius. "Oi, where do you think you're going?"

"Worth a try." James muttered. As the two returned to the middle of the room.

"Mal-"

"Dear god, if they're going out you're going to have to call me Draco."

"Draco, do you have a problem with this?" Harry asked gesturing to the boys.

"No of course not." Draco smiled. "In fact I'm quite happy for them, I actually thought you might have an issue, given who your son has fallen for."

"Not really. So anything else while you are here?"

"I want to know the whole story if that's not too much trouble. I am, as I assume you are too Harry, rather curious."

"Okay. Well then James, Scorpius, Draco have a seat," the four sat down on the two sofas, the boys together on one and their fathers at opposite most ends of the other. "And now, pray tell. How exactly did it all begin?"

"Okay, well it was in 5th year."

"James that was 2 bloody years ago! You've kept this a secret from me for over 2 years?"

"I didn't know what you'd say I was actually really worried. Anyway. It was in my 5th year. At the usual St. Valentine's Masked Ball."

"I was sat on my own, and then they started a slow dance. My costume, wasn't exactly 'gender specific'. Anyway so everyone was slow dancing." Scorpius took over.

"And I was on my own too, all my friends had partnered off. I saw Scorpius and I felt all fuzzy so I asked him to dance, I didn't know it was him at this point, but we danced for a while, and then eventually. I don't know we kissed and our glamours just fell." James paused for a moment before continuing thought fully. "I guess we both knew then, as soon as I saw the platinum blond hair."

"And of course when I saw the jade eyes."

"But we sort of ran off into a corridor, and we agreed that on 3 we would pull off the masks. I don't know. I guess that I was surprised, but I still felt something between us, I wanted him. So we kissed again, somewhat experimentally. And well it just exploded from there I guess."

"We would go to Hogsmede together. And sneak around." The blond bowed his head and blushed before continuing. "And we studied together too. Most of the time we would just sit and cuddle. We just loved being together. I don't know, it grew of course. We would walk around the grounds a lot, hand in hand. During the summer we went to a quiet spot by the lake and just laid there in the sun. In the winter we wound sneak out by the Shrieking Shack and mess in the snow."

"It was torture when we had to come home, all the secret letters and wishful thinking. We tried to meet up but somehow other things kept getting in the way. I was starting to believe that there was something actually fighting us, that scared me, a lot. When we got back to school we were overjoyed, I wasn't sure how I'd manage being apart from him again, anyway we both stayed over that Christmas. But then it got to summer, and I really just wanted to say 'to hell with this' but we were both way too scared of what you guys would say, we thought you'd tear us apart so we kept quiet. I still don't know how you didn't catch wind of it from the gossip out of school."

"And then after summer, we each got letters saying we'd have to stay over Christmas again. I guess that was when we decided that this had to be done because we simply couldn't hope for this to keep happening, it wasn't going to work."

"So we talked it over, a lot. And decided that we would talk about this at the very first opportunity. I love him, dad, Mr. Malfoy, I really do. I know that it sounds crazy and I'm only 17 and declaring my love for him but it is how I feel, I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I hope you can understand because I won't leave him."

"And I love James too, Mr. Potter, dad, please don't insult us by saying that we are young because we know for a fact that you two of all people don't believe it and would hardly be fooling anyone my saying otherwise. At our age you had been through so much more, especially you Mr. Potter. And Dad you were forced to try and kill your Headmaster at 16, the same age as I am now."

"And Dad, you defeated Voldemort when you were the same age I am so we're hardly young to be in love really, all things considered. And given our family records." The older blond winced at the name and shifted uncomfortably.

Before nodding and muttering. "They're right Harry."

"I know." Harry smiled.

"So you won't try to separate us? We've been through a lot. No one would just accept that we had truly fallen for each other. I was accused of poisoning him and all sorts, I was called everything under the son. Names you'd be proud of dad. I don't want to fight for this anymore. I just want people to accept that we are who we are." Scorpius said, tears forming in his silvery eyes.

"And this is what we want." James finished.

The two younger boys entwined their fingers and smiled at each other. Harry and Draco, walked out of the room leaving behind the two lovers.

"I love you Scorpius."

"I love you too James."

The boys leant towards each other and pressed their lips together, the brunette wrapped an arm around his boyfriends waist pulling him closer and placed the other hand on his neck. The younger boy wrapped his arms tightly around the other and held on with everything. The boys kissed until they were gasping for air. When they broke apart, they murmured declarations of their love in a loving hug. They pulled apart slightly and looked into each others eyes longingly. And where jade met silver. The two got lost in their own blissful little world.

**The End :')**

**A/N: Please review, I want to know if you guys think I'm any good at 3rd person. Thanks.**

**Have a Lovely Valentines Day! **

**Steph x**


End file.
